spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Married Sandy
I Married Sandy is the second episode of The SquarePants Family but made a big difference to the series as it meant that it wouldn't be just SpongeBob and his parents at the house but Sandy too. Transcript TV Announcer: We now return to Bottom Water Life SpongeBob: Oh boy I love this episode Joe: Hello Sandra Sandra: Wanna Marry Joe? TV Announcer: The following scenes may make *sniff* people cry Father SquarePants turns off tv SpongeBob: Hey that was getting good Father SquarePants: This episode makes your mom cry Mother SquarePants: I wish you never did that fake wedding SpongeBob: Sometimes I wish we actually had a propper wedding Sandy appears out of nowhere with a teleporter Sandy: Do you really wish that? SpongeBob: Yes? Mother SquarePants: Can we actually have something on the TV Sandy: Well there is news on KTV Mother SquarePants: Great thanks Future SpongeBob's wife SpongeBob: Mom! TV Host: Now an automatic dialer has been driving Bikini Bottom crazy Phone rings SpongeBob: Hello SquarePants residence Guy on the phone: Greetings do you want to be happy for life you have the power send *Beeeeep* SpongeBob: Hello? Yello? Sandy: Oh that's just a scam call probably the one that the guy on tv was talking about TV Host: Next it seems like the auto dialer has been destroyed by a team of Police Fish next on KTV, It's time for Crime Scene Team Fish or CSTF for short Sandy: What's with the knock-off of CSI SpongeBob: CSI? Sandy: Well in texas we have a tv show called CSI which is Crime Scene Investigation SpongeBob: Oh OK Sandy: So when are we gettin' married SpongeBob: Well the Krusty Krab is free for the night why not we have it there with good ol' Mr. Krabs as our best man Sandy: Good idea now can we turn CSTF off it is offending me Cuts to scene with SpongeBob and Sandy sitting on the couch TV Announcer: We now go to The Big Bang Sea Sandy: Oh what next Buddies instead of Friends? TV Announcer: And after this it is time for Buddies Sandy: Spoke too soon SpongeBob: Oh come on every sitcom on BBNBC is good Sandy: Another Knock-Off Bikini Bottom know a lot about America I mean in Texas we have NBC Father SquarePants comes in blowing bubbles from his pipe Father SquarePants: Well tommorow is your wedding day Sandy: Don't we need dates first Father SquarePants: Well we used too but not anymore anyway we will be there too Sandy: I never knew the differences between Texas and Bikini Bottom SpongeBob: Oh well we can still marry Cuts to scene with Mother SquarePants(Putting on lipstick) and Father SquarePants(Still blowing bubbles with his pipe) Father SquarePants: Why are you putting on lipstick Mother SquarePants: Why are you blowing bubbles Father SquarePants throws his pipe out the window Father SquarePants: What are you talking about Laugh track comes from The Big Bang Sea SpongeBob and Sandy start laughing The Next Day time card shows up SpongeBob: Well today's the day Sandy Sandy: Aren't I ready Mother SquarePants: Are you ready Father SquarePants: I'm ready I'm ready SpongeBob: I heard that catchphrase theif Scene cuts to Krusty Krab Father SquarePants: Look at this Mother SquarePants: I am looking texting Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob do you take Sandy as your new wife SpongeBob: Of course Mr. Krabs: Sandy do you take SpongeBob as your Husband Sandy: Yeahhhhh Mr. Krabs: You may kiss the bride SpongeBob and Sandy kiss Mother SquarePants starts crying Father SquarePants gets out a pipe Mother SquarePants: Isn't this cute Father SquarePants puts his pipe in his pocket Father SquarePants: What? The End Category:Episodes Category:The SquarePants Family Category:Transcripts Category:2015